Second Chance
by Widows
Summary: With Kim trying hard to continue on with her now fractured life, She Discovers something special. Now conflicted, she wonders how to go about erasing the past when the present remains a constant reminder. More info inside "KiGo"
1. Prologue

KiGo-Second Chance-Prologue

Several months had passed since Shego disappeared without a trace. They questioned Kim for days on end. She did blame it on herself, for when questioned on the destruction of the Power Plant, she explained the events that had accord. She considered them ungrateful, was it not for her, Shego would still be loose. Like a dog without its chain. She was an animal, who somehow gained pleasure stealing things or perhaps ...something more.

Past tense, Kim was describing Shego as if a person that seized to exist. No longer would she have to worry of those day to day missed homework assignments, no more excuses to leave the classroom, no more drama. Everything was just as it should be, Normal.

Although Kim thought that this was supposed to make her feel happy, in the end, she realized the truth. The only thing on her mind now was a certain Arch Rival. One who she had shared many years of now wasted memories with. Whatever it was two rivals do, they did better.

Whatever the case, Kim's life only seemed to be taking a negative turn from then on. Her school grades where steadily declining. Whenever she did decide to show up, the other students in her class distanced themselves away from her, they knew that the old Kim was no longer amongst them. Even Bonnie, one who constantly considered herself Kim's rival, dared not stand in Kim's way, not after what happened last she chose to.

In time the people of Middleton had all but forgotten her existence. She was however offered a job at the GJ headquarters to work for them as a special agent, called in only if need be necessary. But Dr. Director's plea fell on deaths ears, Without hesitation Kim had denied there offer choosing the side of a normal teenage girl with dreams, than the infamously renown Kim Possible.

Now our young hero's are to start there college years and move on towards a brighter future in hopes of leaving the past behind. For a certain young heroin even this, was considered irrelevant.

* * *

This is a short one. I created this story about a year ago lol. Never submitted it, also never finished it. Im at 7 chapters I think...hopefully everyone will kick back and enjoy this one. Unlike so many others (mine included) There so fast paced. I hoped to make this one a more relaxing read, that doesnt mean it wont have some action but just not too early on. I'll upload at least 3 chapters and if people like and R&R then I will put up the other ones and continue writing this. After all I havnt been reading anything nor writing anything since I stopped this one about a year ago. So I decided to continue this one since I just found it on my usb stick :) I actually re-read this and I actually liked it more than all the others I made, So kick back and enjoy :)


	2. Changes

KiGo-Second Chance- Changes

Today was that day, wherein Kim was finally leaving it all behind, her family, her best friend, her past. It was time to move on she told herself and so she did. She qualified at many colleges but of all the offers, she chose but one, Go University. She didn't know why, but it just felt like the right choice to her, not to mention it is one of the best schools around. She had made her choice, and she'd stick with it no matter what.

After waving goodbye, to her family and old teachers alike, she departed off to Go City. There she was to live on Campus grounds, make new friends, and do what normal college students did, have fun. This time around, she'd erase her past, and look towards a brighter future.

"Thanks for driving me all the way out to Go City, Ms. Gomez."

"No problem Kim, you are attending my School after all, it'd be a pleasure to have you there amongst the other students."

The music in the car was rather relaxing, so Kim decided to take a little nap, to prepare for what she knew was coming. Several minutes later they had finally reached there destination, Kim had awoken soon before this. So she was ready, though her heart was skipping several beats, and she could almost feel the beads of sweat dripping down her face, she took a deep breath and dismissed it away. She was more than ready for this.

Entering the campus grounds, she was overwhelmed by the beauty of it all. It was huge, bigger than she had imagined it. It smelled of fresh gardens outside and many students roamed the grounds, some looked busy, and others just relaxing and enjoying there studies with another sitting right alongside them on the freshly trimmed grass.

The thing that distinguished them most of all; they all seemed happy. Something that had been taken from her many moons ago. But soon she'd be amongst them as well, smiling, completely ignorant of her past mistakes, and everything else.

Several minutes into the tour Ms. Gomez decided it was time to show Kim into her dorm, where she would stay for the remainder of her time there.

"And this Kimmie is your Room; you'll be staying here for some times so hopefully you'll like it, feel free to decorate it in the manner of your choosing. With that said, your schedule is inside the cabinet farthest to your left, and so your half of the room."

"Ok, I think I got it, thanks Ms. Gomez"

"Oh, just call me Ms. Go from now on honey, no need for familiarities, well I have a couple errands to attend to, don't hesitate to give me a holler should you need anything, Bye."

With that the teacher walked away, leaving Kim with a key to a locked door.

"_Well...here goes nothing."_

She inserted the key into the keyhole and opened the door. The room was surprisingly close to how she had imagined it would be.

Empty for the most part, with only a queen size bed, and a small drawer sitting next to it. Though that was only her side, her roommate's side on the other hand, wore black curtains witch seemed to cascade most of it features. Though it was clean, something about it spooked Kim to no ends. The manner in witch things were placed seemed very dreading.

She figured her side did need a little touching up. Pulling out her MP3 player, she began to unpack the things in her mallet and slowly but surely worked in making her living quarters as comfy as possible.

-GJ Headquarters-

"May I come in...?Betty?"

"Make it quick Will, and you know what I told you about that name."

Will Du entered the room, his face seemed rather pale. Was it not for the look of disappointment on his face, Dr. Director would've thought she'd just seen a ghost. He sat down on the chair opposite to her and spoke.

"Well...we've tried looking for her everywhere sir. It seams wherever she's hiding, she does not want to be found."

Duh was Betty's first thought, but knowing Will for so long she figured this was only ordinary and dismissed it.

"Any leads?"

"Actually we did hear rumors, and while they did seem kind of misleading, there was but one place no one ever mentioned, Go City."

"..."

"Hesitating, Will Du cleared his throat. " So we decided to pick up on this theory of mine that everyone we talked to was misleading us, so GO-City it was. But, turns out there was nothing there either."

"Get some rest Will, but remember you where the one responsible over her surveillance. I want you ready by tomorrow night."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Hope u guys liked, u dont have to R&R now but after the third chapter if u like it...then please do :) Theres more to read don't stop now XP


	3. Stepping Stones

KiGo-Second Chance-Stepping Stones

Three days had gone by since Kim had begun her college years. Though her mind lingered elsewhere, none the less she was trying very hard to focus on what needed to be done. Several years from then she pictured herself......the sad truth, she pictured herself nowhere. So clouded with the memories of her past, she began to question existence itself. In rest she found the means to exist. Once awoken, reality itself had become her most dreaded nightmare. Though she strived to feel alive once again, even for a possible, certain lengths could not be reached.

For Kim Possible, today sleep was her only absolution. Her dreams, though they granted her no opinions of success, meant the world to her. Sound asleep she now was, revisiting a past in witch she'd soon come to learn, had been taken for granted.

-GJ Headquarters-

"Tell me you have some good news for me Will Du?" Dr. Director questioned the eager employee

"Sir, we are one hundred percent positive regarding the whereabouts of our target!"

"I see...may I ask how exactly you've come to this conclusion."

"This!"

With relative ease, he tossed a folder on top of the desk. Curious as she now was, she ignored the rude behavior and flipped open the contents.

"......"

"......"

"I see... but this shot doesn't seem to accurate. Has it been scanned for conformation?"

"Already taking care of, the ID scan measured up to an 87 percent chance it is her."

"Ok, so we have the photo, but exactly where was she spotted."

"Well that's the beauty of it, though she wasn't spotted by any of our men, Go city camera's fill every turn."

Will Du pointed at the photo. "Recognize that place? Its the heart of the city itself, Go Plaza."

"Well, well, well... it would seem I underestimated your intelligence Commander, Have your men ready within an hour. I want that place cleaned out; and if there happens to be so much as a fly roaming those grounds I want to know about it! Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

Taking once again a relaxed posture, she dismissed the now eager commander. Halfway out she grabbed his attention once again, witch in turn caused him to stop.

"What is it?"

"How did you get a hold of these photos anyway?"

"A fellow hacker said it's for her own good. He scratched his head. "Tell you the truth, I don't know what he meant by that."

"I see...Carry on."

Once the room was free of his presence, she opened a small cabinet and pulled out a small bottle, it read: prosaic

_Damn his optimism...Maybe I should start considering retirement..._

University – 6:00 AM

PeeePeeePeee... PeePeePee... PeePee- Wham!

8:30 AM

Kim had forgotten to unfold her curtains, because of this the sunlight's death rays coming from outside had awoken her. Looking at her alarm clock she realized she was late for her first class. Quickly getting up she threw on the close she had readied for that day and made her way out. Halfway out she noticed the room's atmosphere was different. Whether it be fragrance, look, or something else the room felt strangely odd. She was already late for class, she would look into this other matter later.

"How good of you to come, Possible, even if you are thirty minutes late." the teacher obviously showing his displeasure, gestured for Kim to take her seat.

"Now listen here Possible, Just because you used to save the world and all does not give you the rights to attend my class late. It's the second time you've done this so please pay attention."

"Whatever..." _God, another Barkley..._

"Good, now that I have everyone's undivided attention , we can actually start learning something for once."

Boom! The door slammed open, a beautiful yet strangely familiar girl walked in the classroom. Kim noticed that everyone in the classroom began to whisper.

She's back? Oh my god it's Sheila, hope she sits next to me. I wonder if she's ok?

"Ah Sheila please take a seat. Anywhere's fine."

The girl looked around the classroom, pondering on where to sit. Soon enough her gaze had reached Kim's, for what seemed like an eternity they stared back at each other. Kim felt strangely attracted to the lavender colored eyes that stared back at her. The classroom had silenced themselves and questioned what was going on. Suddenly awakening her senses, Kim realized what she was doing, feeling nervous she cast her vision elsewhere. Sheila smirked.

as fate would have it, the girl sitting next to Kim was Sheila's best friend. She had been gesturing for Sheila to sit next to her the whole time. With a sparked interest Sheila decided on taking the empty seat next to Stacy. Witch in turn would get her next to the one who at first glance had caught her undivided attention.

"Hey Sheila, where've you been girl. Creed's been around asking for you, desperate the poor kid if you ask me. She laughed.

"Really... would you be a dear and tell him, I'm no longer wavering under his irresistible charm."

Kim heard in on there conversation, she did talk strange, though her words where polite and showed no signs of discontent. The manner in which she spoke sounded... sarcastic, and a bit mischievous . From her looks alone, to the way she smelled this girls presence was not one to go unnoticed. Kim glanced aside if only to get another look at her face, only to be beaten to the punch as Sheila was already staring back at her.

Finally lunch time Kim felt she needed a much deserved brake. Finding an empty table outside in the garden, she unpacked her lunch and began to eat. Half way down her plate, Stacy the one who had been eating with Kim for the last three days that she was there, sat across from her.

They ate in silence and before Kim could take her last bite, Stacy had interrupted her.

"So Kim, seen any guys around here you like?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, don't be such a prude, I know you've noticed Damian, or his other friend, what's his name... Alex was it? Anyways I could talk to one of them for you if you'd like, so how bout it?

"Not interested Stacy, besides we both know I haven't much time for boys right now. So just leave it at that."

"Well in any case your coming with me like it or not. This Saturday there's a party at the plaza and I thought we could-

"We could what? I already told you, No." Finishing her last bite Kim got up and was just about to walk away when a hand quickly grabbed onto hers.

"I'd advise you to take a seat...now." She spoke calmly.

Kim's arm was inches away from the other girl's jaw when she was stopped by an anonymous presence. Taking a look to see who it was, She saw that it was Sheila. Once again her heart raced and something trickled lightly within her heart.

"Is there a problem?" Said Sheila

"No, she was just leaving Sheila" said Stacy

"She was? Funny I figured you where the one leaving." She smiled back at Stacy. Which in turn sent Stacy racing against the clock as she walked back towards wherever it was she came from.

Sheila just stared back at Kim, who was busy with the contents of her backpack. She unpacked some stuff onto the table, sat down and pretended to pay no mind to the guest.

"Crcrrm?" Sheila cleared her throat

"What do you want?" asked Kim

Sheila took a seat before answering "My-my, no manners at all, may I sit?" She sat down "I heard this is where you hang out so I was hoping we could talk a little, that's all."

"About what exactly?" Kim asked

I heard you used to be in the hero business was it?" Kim didn't reply

"I just wanted you to know that here I make the rules, whether they be justified or not. So please refrain yourself from doing anything... hero like ok?"

"Or else?"

"Else I might have to take matters into my own hands and believe me... you don't want that.

"Really? I could use a challenge...if your able to give."

Sheila mischievously chuckled "Believe me, I'd give you that and so much more, should you push the right buttons." Hearing this Kim's body temperature rose, which didn't go unnoticed to Sheila. as she put on a smirk.

"Look I got to go, look for someone else to bother, kay?" With that Kim rose up, packed her things and scurried out of there, Sheila just chuckled and walked away.

-Later that night-

Kim was exhausted, after all the studying hours she had put into her books, it was time to hit the sack. As usual she showered before going to bed. Entering the bathroom, she became lost within her own reflection. Looking back at herself, she could no longer see the innocent young girl she thought she was. This time around, she was a murderer , one who for selfish reasons had taken a life. Not before long she was in the shower. Here she would have no choice but to let her mind wander.

Thirty minutes or so later, she was out. grabbing a hold of her towel, she dried herself a bit, rapped the towel around her waist and opened the door. First thing she noticed the lights were off. Yet a candle lit the room with its soft features, it glowed a color lavender...or was it blue?

_whatever, doesn't matter._

Taking a step out of the bathroom she poked around, there she saw it. On her roommates side, which not to mention hasn't been inhabited since Kim's been there. You could see by the shape of the covers that a body lay beneath, sound asleep.

It was still dark, the candle wasn't emitting enough light. But seeing as she did not want to disturb what was obviously her roommate, she changed quickly and settled in for the night. The candle light was peaceful, she told herself before fading into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Keep going or stop now for a break...done? Keep going XP


	4. This Time

KiGo-Second Chance-This time

Murderer, She had called Kim a murderer. It drove fear into Kim's heart, fear that she had taken the life of someone she had admired most. It was this same fear that incurred her twisted wrath. Never again would she hear Shego's constant sarcastic remarks nor enjoy her defiant nature. All because of her, It was but her own arrogance that led to this conclusion. And so she felt angry, not at Shego but at herself, She was to be blamed for what she had done, no one else. Bonnie understood none of this, she had no right to make Kim relive those dreading moments.

As so her heart raced, her mind clouded with the memories of what she had done. Bonnie saw something before her vision faded black. Kim's eyes bled in color.

Wwcsh!

_What the?!_

In a split second Kim was up, sensing the attack her reflexes kicked in and she grabbed onto the first thing her vision had allowed her to see. Her mind clouded from the sudden attack screamed at her, attack. Vice gripping what she now held, she squeezed with the required force necessary to regain her conscious mind.

Several seconds later her mind began to regain consciousness which in turn helped clear her vision. Lavender again, a color that constantly she's been seeing around lately. Then she saw something else, A much deeper complexity to the colors which clouded her vision. Like a maze it swirled in defiance as if to never let one go, to forever change creating an endless complex to which visitors, would forever be lost.

Then it hit her, something that would equal the mass of a very large brick, literally hit her. Afterwards her mind boggled for a second then she heard a voice.

"Calm down!"

Opening her eyes, everything seemed back to normal...well except for the fact that she now felt wet. Not to mention a certain someone staring back at her, obviously angry.

"Sheila?"

Taking a relaxed posture Sheila laid beside Kim. After coughing several times she cleared her throat.

"What a ride." She spoke gazing up at nothing in particular.

Kim hesitated "What happened?"

"Gee I don't know, I was just about to ask the same question?" Sheila sarcastically declared

"Why am I all wet? Bbbrr it's freezing in here." Kim spoke also starring up at nothing in particular.

You where having a nightmare or something, I tried to wake you up with water but somehow, and I don't want to know why, that didn't work. So I tried cold."

"Guess it worked huh?"

"Ya think!" replied Sheila

Getting up slowly Kim decided it was time for another shower, gazing at her clock it was three in the mourning,

_Guess I'll get a head start._

Almost collapsing on her way, she stole a glance at Sheila, who for one looked as if she wasn't getting up off the bed anytime soon. Her eyes captivated Kim once again, and she caught herself starring. They stared back after several seconds, Kim didn't realize this and continued starring. Then awakening to Sheila's voice she quickly reverted her gaze.

"Make it quick." demanded Sheila

After Kim had showered herself and changed, Sheila was ready for the same treatment. After Kim was out the bathroom door, Sheila quickly jumped in.

Pulling out yesterdays assignment Kim worked on completing it. Several minutes into it, her mind wandered. It was useless she couldn't focus now.

Searching through one of her bags she spotted something interesting, a movie. It read Restless By Caesar Luoris. Pulling it out she looked around the room. Much to her disappointment there where no DVD players, nor a TV for that matter. All but the ones that obviously belonged to her roommate.

_I guess it'd be ok with her..._

Walking over to her roommates side of the room for the first time, she plugged in the cords of the TV and DVD player. Turned them on and inserted the movie. Now another complication ensued. Where was she going to watch it from, there where no seats there. hesitating whether or not to, she pushed her bed a bit closer to Sheila's side, just enough to leave still a large gap between there sides.

After everything was in position she pushed play on the remote.

_Still kinda hard to see... whatever._

Ten minutes into the movie, the shower finally stopped and Sheila stepped out. Drying her hair a bit with the towel she spoke.

"You really did a number on me, how am I going to explain this?" She pointed towards her neck

Kim, now distracted from the movie took a second to spot what Sheila was getting at. The first thing she noticed was not the bruises on Sheila's neck. But the fact that half her body was bare. Kim quickly reverted her gaze.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well what are you gonna do about it?"

Walking past Kim over to her drawer, she grabbed her Pajamas, a large white T-shirt and Began throwing it on. Not being to far from the TV Kim was distracted from the movie. She stole a couple glances in Sheila's direction who was changing and reverted back to watching the movie.

After Sheila was fully clothed she flopped onto her bed and stared at the screen. After about a minute or two she quickly bored. Searching her cabinet she found what she was looking for.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

"That movies ass, I got something good here. She put in the disk and the menu read Oceans Twelve.

She flopped back onto her bed. "Ever seen this?"

"Not really..."

"Me neither......hellOo press play!"

"Oh, sorry." Kim pushed the button and the movie played.

After several minutes into the movie Sheila couldn't help but feel guilty.

"You know you can lay down here if you want?"

"Nah that's ok, I can see."

"Look if your gonna be such a prude then at least move your bed closer?"

Understanding the situation Kim decided on moving her bed a bit closer. After that they laid there and enjoyed the rest of the movie in peace.

* * *

Ok I thought this was going to be the last one but It didnt really get anywhere yet, So I'll upload one more. R&R if u like...Im really edesperate for inspiration... :)


	5. One Piece

KiGo-Second Chance-One Piece

_Ok now this is getting weird._

Throughout the day a lot of people tried to make small talk with Kim and she couldn't quite picture why. Some of them even seemed as if they were feebly attempting to flirt with her. Not to mention the last person...Jessie? She needed to get away from all this drama. Lunch break...

There was a rather large selection in the schools cafeteria and after a long debating of what to eat, she finally settled on some Nacos. Exiting the cafeteria and going to her usual hidden spot by the bushes, her phone rang.

It read unknown caller, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"KIM!!!"

"Ron is that you?"

"Yeah bud, long time no talk, so how's it going over there at that school?"

"Ron...it's only been five days, and since you asked, it was kinda lame...at first, but I met this really strange person and things are getting a bit more interesting now."`

"...Really... guess the news doesn't have you as excited as I am now huh..." He sounded disappointed

"What are you talking about Ron, what news?" Asked Kim biting into a Naco

"No ones told you? I'm a be going to your school in like what was it, tomorrow!"

Kim almost chocked on her Nacos. "Rea, cough, cough, really?! Wow that's great Ron, but what happened to that other school?"

"Turns out they had a mix-up with the files and only accepted me cause they thought I was her majesty's son or something like that."

"Wow...so what time do you get back from England? she took another bite of her Nacos

"Well, actually I'm already here. I won some tickets in some Naco prizes and its just me and Rufus in this really cool hotel."

"Booyah!" hollered Rufus over the phone.

"Rufus sends his love... so whatchu doing Kim? Wait a minute! Is that the sound of crushing Nacos I here?!

"Yeah, it just fit the mood today." exclaimed Kim taking another bite. _this must've been why...figures I might as well try to get used to it..._

"Hey uh Kim...could you hold on a sec?" She heard the phone drop and footsteps in rapid succession. Knowing full well what he was doing now, she decided to focus on her own food.

"May I intrude?! " asked a voice from behind the bushes. Looking to see who it was, She saw Sheila emerge.

Sheila only grinned and sat across from Kim with her lunch in hand.

"Oh sure, come on in please."

"Is that sarcasm? Hehe, I think I might be rubbing off on you."

Kim! Hello, you there pal?!"

"Kim picked up the phone. "Oh sorry Ron, sidetracked." She looked towards Sheila who in turn made a dismissive motion and began munching her food.

"Yeah, well I got to go, I'll be arriving there early tomorrow, so don't stay up for me."

_As if!_ "Ok Ron, see you tomorrow then."

"Later Kim!"

Kim hung up and grabbed another Naco. She noticed Sheila was eyeing her suspiciously.

"What?" asked Kim taking another bite of her Nacos

"Who was that?" asked Sheila

"Oh it's just my best friend Ron."

At this Sheila's expression changed a bit, unnoticed to Kim. Sheila was very good at hiding her emotions if she deemed it necessary. This one on the other hand seemed to slip her beyond her grasp.

"Your best friend huh, guess there's no more room for lil old me. Her face changed into a very familiar pose.

_Is that the puppy dog pout?! Oh darn!_

"Your allowed to have more that one best friend." She quickly spoke, anything to stop the torture thought Kim. Sheila's expression quickly changed back to it's normal state, calm and collective.

"So your going to visit him tomorrow?"

"Not really, he's actually going to start taking courses here, so..."

Another of Sheila's expressions slipped, which went by unnoticed to Kim "So...?"

"So...nothing I guess."

_Why do I get the impression I'm being interrogated.. _

"Well hopefully you haven't made any plans with him?" Sheila questioned

"No…why?"

"Cause your coming with me tomorrow." She explained

"What?! Where?"

"Lets try it like this shall we, deep in the core of this city lies a place known only as Go Plazae...And thats where were going, the end" She attempted to close the topic But Kim would have none of it.

_Who does she think she is, it's not like I __**have to**__ go_

"Well excuse me mother, but my stomachs not feeling well. I don't think I'll be able make it, I'm running under a flew of some sort. Cough, cough"

"Oh, come on Kim, just me and you, you could even invite...**Ron** with you **if** you want."

"I'll think about it." Kim exclaimed getting up from the table and walking away.

_What the hell did I just do?_ thought Sheila, before she continuing with her food.

Later that day

Kim entered her dorm, it was seven in the afternoon, still early. She was done with all her classes and studies so she figured it was time for a small nap. She changed quickly into her pajamas, figuring she wasn't going anywhere else that day. And so she rested, free from all the noise and distractions of everything else.

She dreamt of being inside a dojo and training her skills, exhausting herself, mastering every possible outcome that would dare come her way. Enemies began to fill the room. Quickly she dispersed of them all. When there was no one left but herself she relaxed once again. But this strange feeling overcame her, it wasn't over... it couldn't be over, thought Kim. Something's missing...

Boom the door slammed open.

"Kimmie, help me with this stuff would you?"

Kim rustled a bit before opening her eyes. Seeing Sheila and all the stuff behind her, she picked herself up, though still in a trance.

"Where do you want this to go?" asked Ken as he entered the room.

"Just put it by the bed." Simply stated Sheila

"...Uh, which bed...?"

Sheila glanced around Ken and saw that her and Kim's bed where merged together, slapping herself for forgetting this, she dismissed Ken and Kim continued helping her with some of the stuff, still in her sleepy trance.

When they where all done, Kim mumbled something incoherent and plodded back on to her bed. She was quickly asleep again.

"Kimmie!"

"Who, what!?" announced Kim now fully alert and up.

"Well aren't you at least a bit curious about what I brought?" Asked Sheila bewildered

"Not really…listen Sheila can we do this another time... I'm really tired?" said Kim laying back down

"Guess the answers to our upcoming chemistry test really wasn't worth the trouble..."

At this, Kim was wide awake, already sitting next to Sheila on the bed.

"So what are we looking at!" asked Kim now fully exited. Sheila only laughed inwardly, this is too easy, she thought.

Sheila opened one of the boxes and starting pulling out all kinds of different clothes, placing them on the bed.

"Decide which one to wear, I already got me a little something for myself."

Kim started examining the clothing, she noticed that they each had price tags...very high price tags at that, this was fashion extreme, thought Kim.

"Wow...where'd you get this stuff." Asked Kim, still marveling at the clothing.

"Sheila had answered Kim's question, but it fell on death ears. As Kim's full attention fell on a particular piece.

"I figured you'd like that one, it still hasn't been manufactured, so you'll be the only person who has one. Consider it a gift from me to you."

"You mean your just giving it to me?" Asked Kim

"**To wear tomorrow**, after that you do whatever you want with it."

_Tomorrow...why tomorrow? Oh yeah the Plazae..._

"Hey anyways, you never told me what's going on at the Plazae?

"Trust ,me, it'll be fun, thats all that matters. Said Sheila changing into her pajamas and a large white T-shirt.

"Could you do that somewhere else?" asked a blushed Kim.

"Why, there's no one here but us? She asked turning around to face Kim. "You like'm?"

"Kim quickly reverted her gaze. Blushing a deep pink hue.

"Quit playing around!" Shrieked Kim

Sheila noticed the blushing, and smirked.

"You know... I was thinking of putting something a little **sex**ier on."

Kim felt a small poke and something warm and soft settle around it on her back, then she felt Sheila's breath on her neck as she spoke.

"Maybe I will." whispered Sheila

"Knock it off!" Kim shrieked, jumped up and quickly grabbed her covers and threw them over Sheila, covering her almost nude body.

"Oh, your no fun, pouted Sheila." She then smelled something... something beautiful, gentle and very lightly fragranced.

"Mmm, these covers smell good. She teased

Knowing Sheila was sniffing her cover's, she yelped

"Oh my god, quit it Sheila!" She plucked the cover's quickly off the persistent girl, and Threw them over herself.

"hehehe, Sheila chuckled, throwing on her White T-shirt. She spotted something in the box with the clothes, and picked it up.

"What do we have here." Sheila whispered, loud enough to reach Kim's ears.

Kim was always a little to curious for her own good, and so she tossed her covers aside and saw Sheila holding a little box and crawled over next to her.

"What's that?"

"Oh, just a little something, I picked out, Here." She tossed the box aside to Kim. Kim took it and opened it.

"Wow, it's pretty." She stared back at Sheila. "But I don't really where these things so... here. She tossed the box back at Sheila, who quickly caught it and cast a light glare in her direction, Kim plodded back onto her side of the bed. Afterwards she felt strange and glanced back at Sheila and caught the look.

"You are going to where it."

"Look I don't have to wear it, so don't start nagging me about it."

Sheila plodded onto the bed as well. "Guess your right..." Kim eyed her suspiciously.

"I guess I'll have better luck with that test though..."She whispered to herself

The chemistry test quickly rushed back to Kim's mind

_Your cruel!_

"Fine I'll wear it! But I want to see those answers first." Kim explained, defeated.

Sheila opened her small cabinet droor and dropped a very large book in the center of the bed.

"There you go."

Kim questioned it, and opened it up.

"Sheila, where did you get this?"

"From a friend, where that person got it...I have no idea and I don't much care either.

"But, but this has the answer's to test that haven't even been referred to yet..."

"I know, isn't that crazy, not only that but it has the answers to test that are most likely going to be made up by the teacher's themselves.

After tiring of examining the book, Kim placed it aside and just relaxed on her bed. Sheila had all ready been doing the same.

"What else you got?" Asked a bored and not so sleepy Kim starring at nothing in particular.

Sheila in the same mood answered back. " A new ride, and some movies.

And so that night they stood comfortably asleep, the movie still rolling.

* * *

Well this one was cute, That'll be the last one for now...if you liked, R&R if u havnt already...and even if u have Please review :)


End file.
